The Thoughts of a Broken Hearted Blond
by 24QueenMo
Summary: Chad's thoughts on Sonny after he banned her from the Falls. One-shot. Channy. Takes place during Falling For the Falls.


**This is another random one-shot of Chad's thoughts after he banned Sonny. So yeah, just read and review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

After I banned little Miss Sonbeam from the Mackenzie Falls studio, I have work to do. This Chastity can't get her lines right. Ugh, my life sucks. I swear, why didn't I take the job at _So Random_? It doesn't matter anyway. I call Bart (yeah, the moron who works for me) and tell him to put Sonny on the do-not-admit wall. Yes, I never thought I would see the day I would do that. But...never mind, I can see it happening. She _is_ a Random.

"You want to put Sonny Munroe on the banned list?" he asks.

"Do not question my judgment," I threaten. "And yes." I pause for affect. "Put her up there, right next to Zac Efron." See, that's how much I hate her right now. She is going to be put right next to the quote on quote "actor."

"Yes, Mr. Cooper. I just thought you were friends and all."

"I don't care what you 'thought,' because you know what? We are not friends," I say, and storm into my dressing room. I take out the old picture of Sonny and that guy I fired (I can't remember his name) and start to throw darts at the picture. I have actually gotten pretty good. But instead, I throw the darts at Sonny. "Stupid cute," I mumble, "Stupid date." I cannot believe I was going on a date with her—Sonny! I think back to so rule that was never really "official rule," that the Falls cast and Randoms can never date. And I can't believe I was going to break that rule! The greatest actor at Condor Studios was going to break that rule! No! I hear a knock at the door. I walk up and open it. "Yes?" I ask Bart.

"I put her up on the wall," he says, and scurries away.

"Good," I say to nobody. I walk out to set and look at the wall. I feel something in my stomach. I can't explain it. What am I feeling? Guilt? Nah, Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't feel guilt, especially towards a Random. I can see the picture of Sonny talking to me. Saying, _Why, Chad? Why are you banning me_?

I think, _Because you through water at my face and said you don't like the Falls anymore_! I swear the picture just frowned. Okay, it is confirmed; this girl is making me feel stuff I never felt before. And she is persuasive, too! Making me put on a weird beard. Well, technically I put it on myself. Going on a fake date with her to get back at her date. Even though I really wanted to go. The things that she makes me do. She is making me go crazy, now I'm talking to a picture of her! I think I'm turning into some psychopathic Random myself! The things people do when there in love. No. No, no, I do not like (or love) Sonny Munroe. She is just some perky brunette who always comes to me when she does something stupid. She's a user! That's what she is. A user and I fell for her charm. She used Chad Dylan Cooper. How dare she do that? I'm not going to talk to her anymore. Sure, that would sort of hard since we work at the same studio. But look who I am, I can do anything.

"Chad?" a voice says timidly.

"Yes, Chastity?" I ask, annoyed.

"It's time for lunch," says Chastity.

"Fine, I'll be there in a minute."

She nods and leaves.

It's so weird. Everyone is talking like I'm going to explode any minute. I don't think I'm going to explode. Do _you_ think I'm going to explode? Wait—who am I talking to? This is my head and nobody is allowed inside. Not even Edward Cullen. Don't ask how I know of this vampire. Some ex-girlfriend of mine told me about him. She was a stupid _Twi-hard_. Probably ninety-five percent of the reason I broke up with her. She would always compare me with _that_ fictional creature. You cannot compare an amazing actor to some fake "person." Plus she looked strangely similar to Sonny, and I got in a fight with her (Sonny) that day. So...yeah, you get the picture. Yes, the "you" is Chad Dylan Cooper. Not only do I talk in first and third person, I also talk in second person. So there are three different voices going through my head! Wow, am I awesome or what? Yes, yes, of course I'm awesome! Who in there right mind would think otherwise?

I go back to my room and hide the picture I kept forever. I take one last glance. I have to quit on Sonny cold turkey. Do not associate with her at all. That same feeling comes back again. I can't stay away from her. She's always on my mind. I used to ignore those Randoms, but after she came...everything change. I changed. I wasn't as big a jerk. People could actually stand to be around me. (Shocking much?) I did nice stuff. I danced with _her_ at her "secret prom." Even though I loath those things, too many bad memories. The first prom I ever went to, a girl stood me up. Yes, I know, I don't believe it either. Some _girl_ stood _me_ up! That's why I hate them, and because of all those stupid episodes of Mackenzie Falls. Oh and just to clear things up, I do not hate Mackenzie Falls.

I saunter over the commissary to get my daily steak. Oh, how I loved a savory steak, I'm drooling just thinking about it. Of course, it wasn't as good as my mommy's sandmiches. Yes, yes, I know, they _are_ called sandwiches. But when I was a kid I couldn't say sandwiches, so I said sandmiches instead. My mom just thought it was the cutest thing ever, so it stuck. I should probably tell her to stop before the paparazzi finds out about it...Never mind. I have _way_ too much to think about now.

"Hey, Brenda," I say suavely. "Where's my steak?"

"Uh, yes, you see, because of the recession there will be cut backs...so that means...no more steak," Brenda says quietly.

"No! No, no, no! Do you know what a terrible day I have had today? It was horrible! There is no way I am not getting a steak. I will bring my manager down to this studio and he will make _you_, make _me_ a steak!" I scream. I here snickers through out the room. Ha, ha, ha, so very funny. Yeah, just laugh it up _Meal or No Meal_ girls. Yes, you too, _Teen Gladiators_. They are now all on the banned from Mackenzie Falls! (I'm on a roll today, aren't I?) The only one in the room who isn't laughing at my fit is Sonny. She looks how I feel on the inside. Horrible. As soon as we make eye contact, she gets up and leaves. I have to make it up to her. Know what? Forget what I said earlier. I do love Sonny Munroe, the perky girl from So Random. That's why I asked her out on a date. And I do love _So Random_. Yes, those "people" are me watching _So Random_. But I only started watching when she joined. First it was just to keep tabs on her (to see how the show is, make sure they don't get higher views then _Mackenzie Falls_). But now I can see her act and smile.

I go back to my dressing room and find some of the pictures that were taken at that photo shoot awhile ago.

"What else do you give Sonny?" I ask myself. I have a picture that I sign "To my lady". Because she is mine...not in a possessive stalkerish way, she's just not allowed to date anyone else. No one is a better boyfriend then Chad Dylan Cooper. Not that we're dating...yet. And flowers and the Mackenzie Falls DVD set. I have know idea if she is going to forgive me or not. But hey, it's worth a try, right? Yes, I'm right; I am the King of Drama, God's gift to the world, Greatest Actor of his Generation, whatever you want to call me. I think that's enough presents. What more can I give? I can still go on a date with her. Well, the only reason I'm doing this date, because I need help to win against...him...Zac Efron. Ugh, I hate so him. He wins all the time! I think it's because they, the girl judges, thinks he's "so hot!" Yeah, right. I'm hotter and a better actor then he will ever be! So, I'm enlisting Sonny to be a judge. Even if she needs private lessons to be a judge, so be it. Oh yeah, and for all you folks keeping score at home. It's not cheating that I'm hiring someone I know that will help me, because Chad Dylan does not cheat, especially for charity. This time I'm supporting the _Homeless Dogs of America_. This is just to prove that I am _not_ "American's Most Hated Puppy Shover." I have to make people think I'm nicer then I really am, even though I have been getting better at this "nice" thing. I pick up the "gifts" and leave my dressing room. Now I already have Sonny's address memorized, I don't need that stupid GPS that always takes me some weird way. I think it's trying to kill me. That would make a great horror movie. Hmm, I can see the catchy line they would use. "_You have reached you final destination_." Wow, I already won an award for the Chad Dylan Cooper Movie. So I bet this would probably do loads better.

Anyway, now I'm on my way to forgive the girl who should be forgiving me... Wish me luck. (Not that I need, because I'm just that awesome!)

**I wrote this back in January. (That's when I first read the script.) And I was looking through some stories and bam! Here is this story.  
Anyway, review.  
i-Phone: I love it!  
i-Touch: It's okay.  
i-Pod: I hate it! (Please, tell me why!)**


End file.
